Sigil 006 Jim,Hank, and Laundry
7:51:49 PM Forest Lord: Can you roll me just a quick survival check? 7:52:09 PM Hank: Natural 20 7:52:33 PM Hank: (( 21 total)) 7:53:02 PM Forest Lord: Ok, you find the river in no time. It's mostly empty save for one large man (half-orc, you think), in a pair of knee-length bloomers, doing laundry and muttering to himself. 7:53:46 PM *** Hank will approach. *** 7:53:57 PM Hank: Good morning. 7:54:05 PM Forest Lord: Jim: "GAH!" 7:54:39 PM Forest Lord: The figure jumps a bit and quickly shifts into the half-elven female form. 7:54:50 PM Forest Lord: She manages to not fall into the river. 7:55:25 PM Hank: You have to be a little more aware of your surroundings Jim. 7:56:04 PM Forest Lord: She quickly covers her boobs. "What do you need? I'm busy." 7:56:40 PM Hank: Just checking that you were fine, that's all. 7:57:24 PM Forest Lord: She checks around for anyone else before shifting again, basically just turning into a male version of herself. "Yeah, I'm good." 7:57:31 PM Forest Lord: He gets back to work. 7:57:44 PM Hank: Do you need a hand? 7:58:02 PM Forest Lord: Anomie: "Wow, you that bored?" 7:59:49 PM Forest Lord: Anomie: "...grab a shirt and a rock and join in." 8:00:09 PM *** Hank starts helping with the laundry. *** 8:01:36 PM Forest Lord: Anomie: "...what exactly did you think was gonna happen if I was here alone? I'm not completely defenseless." 8:04:10 PM Hank: Maybe not, but if I have learned one thing recently, when our group splits up weird or bad things happen. 8:04:37 PM Forest Lord: Anomie: "...ok, that's fair." 8:05:43 PM Hank: To help with that , here have this. 8:05:56 PM *** Hank will hand over his communications badge. *** 8:06:27 PM Hank: You can use this to call for help as long as it is within range of the rest of the group. 8:08:14 PM Forest Lord: Anomie: "...and, what'll you do if you get in trouble?" 8:09:54 PM Hank: I will work something out. 8:10:29 PM Forest Lord: He gives you a look but takes it. He shoves it down the front of the bloomers. 8:11:28 PM Hank: Besides I think Quill still has a scrying parchment for me. 8:12:19 PM Forest Lord: Anomie: "When we separate, I'll make sure you get it back." 8:13:09 PM Hank: Fair enough. 8:14:10 PM Forest Lord: Anomie: "I figure when we get to these 'Upper Cities' I'll find somewhere to blend in. This just isn't my environment, I need to find some place more shifty and corrupt." 8:14:17 PM Forest Lord: Anomie: "Less outright dangerous." 8:17:38 PM Hank: And then what, start from scratch all over again? 8:18:17 PM Forest Lord: Anomie shrugs. "I don't have any other plans. I'm clearly not cut out to go adventuring with you lot." 8:19:59 PM Hank: I don't know how you can say that, you discovered the engine fault in the airship. 8:20:51 PM | Edited 8:21:13 PM Forest Lord: Anomie: "Yeah, how many engines we seen since? I froze up in combat and almost got carried off by a slaver. That seem like the adventuring type to you?" 8:22:09 PM Forest Lord: Anomie: "Look, I don't need an ego boost or nothing. I'm fine. And I promise I won't leave without saying something." 8:22:21 PM Forest Lord: Anomie: "You won't get in any more trouble cause of me." 8:22:56 PM Hank: Trust me I get in more trouble on my own then anything you have caused. 8:23:32 PM Forest Lord: Anomie: "Yeah right. Mr. Shiny-Guard. Mr. Follows-The-Rules." 8:26:05 PM Hank: Not really, if that was so why would I have associated so much with a crime lord? 8:28:46 PM Hank: Look I am sure that breakfast is ready , I can finish up the laundry if you want to head back? 8:29:12 PM Forest Lord: Jim snickers. "Then who will make sure you--" 8:29:30 PM Forest Lord: He lifts the underwear he was washing and it's all a sort of reddish pink. 8:29:37 PM Forest Lord: Jim: "...what?" 8:30:04 PM Forest Lord: If you look closely now, you see a trickle of something red flowing down the river. 8:30:18 PM Forest Lord: You couldn't see it before as the water was too dark. 8:31:30 PM Hank: I am going to go check this out. I g I am not back in 10 minutes get the others. 8:31:49 PM *** Hank will follow the red liquid. ***